European Patent Publication No. 0,186,120 was published on July 2, 1986, and relates to certain prior art 2-(2'-methyl-3,4 substituted benzoyl)-1,3-cyclohexane-1,3-diones as herbicides. The compounds can have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 through R.sup.8 are substantially the same as defined below except that R.sup.7 can be alkoxy or trifluoromethoxy.
The compounds of the present invention have unexpectedly superior herbicidal activity over the cited prior art compounds or give unexpectedly reduced injury to certain crop plants.